1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a fishing system for the physically challenged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals with physical limitations or challenges (e.g., full or partial paralysis) interested in engaging in fishing activities are often met with several obstacles. Often appropriate fishing equipment is not available. When one locates potentially suitable fishing equipment, it is often complicated and thus expensive and prone to breakage. To overcome these obstacles, a widely available, robust, reasonably priced fishing system suitable for use by the physically challenged is desired.